Chanteuse de salle de bain
by P.Ayako
Summary: "Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, la douche appartient à tous ceux qui chantent faux" Parce qu'on l'a tous fait au moins une fois, une petite histoire en l'honneur du chant de salle de bain. Nami voulait se laver tranquillement, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu...


_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est la toute première fiction que je mets en ligne. J'écris beaucoup mais je n'ai encore jamais osé poster quoi que ce soit sur Internet avant aujourd'hui xD_

 _Du coup, comme c'est une première pour moi, j'ai décidé de commencer par un texte plutôt court et léger, histoire de ne pas trop me mouiller comme on dit. Je démarre donc avec quelque chose d'assez simple, sans prise de tête et qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est un petit délire qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant la chanson « Chanteuse de salle de bain », interprétée par Alison Wheeler._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en paix. On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **POV Nami**

« …ne sais pas exactement quand j'vais rentrer, mais de toute façon j't'appelle dès que j'pars.

-…

\- Nami ? Eh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je lève les yeux de mon téléphone et les pose sur l'idiot qui me sert de colocataire et de petit-ami. Planté devant le canapé où je suis assise, Luffy me fixe , les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse.

« Tu me disais que tu m'appellerai avant de partir, tenté-je.

\- Et avant ça ? »

Sa bouille s'assombrit un peu plus. Bon, OK, j'avoue que je ne suis pas hyper attentive à ce qu'il dit. Pour être honnête, je n'attends qu'une chose : son départ, synonyme de ma tranquillité ! La semaine dernière, il m'a annoncé que son ami Ussop, qui voyage beaucoup, serait de passage en ville, et qu'il voulait passer la journée avec lui. Depuis, je ne cesse de songer à tout ce que je pourrai faire pour profiter du calme merveilleux – et bien trop rare – que son absence va m'offrir. Il me tarde d'être enfin seule dans l'appartement !

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? demandé-je en me levant et en m'approchant de lui.

\- Un peu quand m-»

Je l'embrasse, lui coupant outrageusement la parole dans l'espoir qu'il quitte enfin cet immeuble et me laisse en paix jusqu'à ce soir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, je suis capable de passer une journée toute seule ! Et puis comme tu l'as très bien dit, s'il y a un problème ou quoique ce soit, tu peux m'appeler ! »

Tout en parlant, je l'entraîne vers la porte et lui fourre son sac dans les mains.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Mais OUI, je vais TRES BIEN me débrouiller.

\- Vraim-»

Excédée, je le pousse dehors et fait claquer la porte en la refermant.

« Héééééé !

\- A ce soir chéri ! Amuse-toi bien ! »

Je l'entends grommeler derrière la porte. Bien fait, ma patience à ses limites ! J'attends quelques minutes, puis je zyeute le couloir à travers le judas. Luffy n'est plus là. Ouiiii ! Je passe au salon récupérer mon portable, puis direction la salle de bain.

 **POV Luffy**

Pfffffffouuuu Nami avait vraiment l'air pressée que je men aille ! C'est louche, non ? Enfin bon quand elle est énervée comme ça, vaut mieux déguerpir sans trop insister… Je m'approche de l'ascenseur, mais je vois qu'il est en panne. Bon, ben, va pour les escaliers alors ! J'ai hâte de revoir Ussop. C'est toujours drôle de parler avec lui ! Il a toujours des tas d'histoires excitantes à raconter. D'après sa copine Kaya, les trois quarts sont des mensonges qu'il invente sur le tas, mais c'est pas grave. J'les aime bien quand même. Je sors de l'immeuble. Dehors, il fait super beau ! Ca me fait sourire. Je suis pas en retard, mais j'ai quand même envie de courir jusqu'à la gare.

 **POV Nami**

 _« Et c'est parti pour la cire chaude, et c'est parti la cire est chaude… »_

Assise en culotte sur le bord de la baignoire, je m'évertue à m'épiler les jambes tout en chantonnant par-dessus la playlist « salle de bain » de mon téléphone, en quête de courage. Assurément, c'est pas le moment le plus glamour de ma vie… Allez, plus qu'une bande… AAAIEEEEEE ! PUUUUUT-réfaction ! Il s'agit malheureusement d'un mal nécessaire de nos jours... Maintenant que c'est terminé, je mets à la poubelle les bandes de cire usagées, puis je me passe une crème apaisante sur les gambettes. Elles sont toute douces ! Aaaaaah je suis merveilleuseeee ! Enfin, après l'effort le réconfort ! J'ouvre la placard qui m'est réservé pour en sortir toutes sortes de flacons colorés que je dépose ensuite sur le rebord que mon royal postérieur vient de quitter. Luffy n'a jamais compris l'utilité d'avoir « 15 tonnes de produits pour une seule personne ». C'est bien un mec ! Une chevelure longue, rousse, brillante et douce telle que la mienne, ça s'entretiens ! Prise d'une révélation soudaine, je regarde mes chevilles qui n'ont étonnamment pas gonflé. C'est fou ça ! Hihi ! La joie d'être tranquille chez moi me rend folle…

 **POV Luffy**

J'arrive à la gare tout essoufflé. Une demi-heure de course, ça fatigue ! Juste à temps pour voir Ussop descendre du train. Voyant qu'il ne m'a pas aperçu, je m'approche en faisant de grands signes.

« OHEEEEE USSOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

\- Luffy ! Ca fait longtemps ! »

Il m'offre une accolade amicale, en riant de ma discrétion légendaire, et on se met à discuter en quittant la gare.

« Maintenant qu'tu l'dis… c'est vrai que tout le monde nous regarde…

\- Ahah, tu changes pas ! T'as l'air d'aller bien, ça fait plaisir ! Au fait, ça se passe bien avec Nami ?

\- Oui, ça va, même si ce matin elle m'a limite mit à la porte. Mais bon, tu la connais... On peut l'appeler si tu veux lui parler un peu !

\- Ah oui, pourquoi pas ! J'ai oublié de prendre son numéro la dernière fois, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles ! »

On trouve un coin tranquille, sous un arbre, et je fouille mes poches pour sortir mon portable. Mais je ne rencontre que du vide... J'enlève mon sac de mes épaules pour chercher dedans, mais là non plus, je ne trouve pas mon téléphone.

« J'ai du l'oublier à l'appart ! Si ça te dérange pas, on peut y passer vite fait pour que j'le récupère ?

-Bien sur, pas de souci. Comme ça je pourrai voir Nami directement.

\- Suis-moi, je te montre le chemin ! Si on marche vite on devrait y être dans une quarantaine de minutes facile »

 **POV Nami**

J'ai envoyé valser ma culotte à travers la pièce, et je profite maintenant des bienfaits d'une douche délicieusement longue… Ce n'est pas très économe, mais à cause de Luffy je n'ai jamais le temps, et puis l'eau chaude qui s'écoule du plafond en cascadant sur mon corps me fait le plus grand bien. La musique qui retentissait dans la pièce change encore. En reconnaissant les premières notes, je m'empare du petit pommeau pour tapoter dessus, à la manière d'une chanteuse sur son micro, et je me prépare à chanter.

 _« Pas besoin de savon pour se faire mousser_

 _Si tu chantes dans le pommeau et frottes comme Beyoncé »_

Sans pouvoir résister à l'Appel de la chanson, je me mets à bouger les hanches au rythme de la musique.

 _« Sous la douche je craque, craque mon slip panthère_

 _Sous la douche je bouge je fais des clips imaginaires »_

Je coupe l'eau et repose le pommeau, puis j'écarte le rideau de douche en entonnant…

 _« Attention lever de rideau sur l'artiste_

 _Quand je pose j'arrose mon flow attention qui arrive_

 _C'est Dirty Nami (1), au plus grand des calmes »_

Tandis que le refrain retentit dans la salle de bain, je m'enroule dans une serviette et je me démêle les cheveux. La brosse devient alors mon nouveau micro de fortune.

 _« Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt_

 _La douche appartient à tous ceux qui chantent faux_

 _C'est ma tournée j'paye ma 'teille de shampoing_

 _Tu sais qui j'suis ?_ _ **Non.**_

 _Chanteuse de salle de bain ! »_

Emportée par la musique, je prends le téléphone avec moi et je sors de la pièce pour aller chanter et danser dans le reste de l'appartement. Enivrée par le rythme simple, je m'amuse à créer une chorégraphie, me collant sensuellement au mur de l'entrée telle Rihana…

 **POV Luffy**

Arrivés dans le couloir, je désigne la porte du fond :

« C'est ici.

\- C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il y a de la musique qui vient de là… »

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est pas le genre de Nami de mettre la musique à fond comme ça. On traverse rapidement le couloir, et j'ouvre la porte à la volée. Et, à l'instant où mes yeux se posent sur celle qui partage ma vie, je sais que ma mort n'a jamais été aussi proche…

 **POV Nami**

 _«T'inquiètes pas pour le do do mac c'est moi qui invite_

 _Je prends deux big black, un sofa avec une grande frite… »_

Alors qu'il y a un blanc dans la musique, il me semble entendre une exclamation étouffée derrière moi. Alors que ma poitrine est toujours outrageusement collée au mur, un pressentiment horrible me pousse à me retourner lentement…

 **POV Luffy**

Elle nous a vus. Elle nous a vus. Elle nous a vus ! _Ave Maria Gratia plena…_

 **POV Nami**

Je fixe sans oser y croire les deux idiots qui se tiennent bouche bée dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Je prends soudainement conscience de mon apparence. Collée langoureusement au mur, cheveux trempés, une simple serviette bleue nouée autour de ma poitrine, une brosse à la main. Horrifiée, je lâche mon portable, et la musique s'arrête tandis qu'il s'écrase sur le carrelage.

 **POV Luffy**

Nami ne bouge plus du tout. On dirait une pierre. Elle a la tête baissée, on ne voit plus ses yeux et ça me terrifie. Je remarque que son poing se resserre autour de la brosse qu'elle tient. Aïe… J'le sens mal… _Benedicta tu in mulieribus…_

 **POV Nami**

Respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis caaalme. Je suis un bambou.

« J'ai euh… oublié mon téléphone…ici… »

 **POV Luffy**

Nami relève la tête et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, je ressens une immense douleur alors que son poing s'écrase sur ma tête et quelle frappe Ussop avec sa brosse.

« DEGAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! »

* * *

 _(1)Les vraies paroles sont « C'est Dirty Ali », mais là comme c'est Nami qui chante je les ai modifiées, pour montrer qu'elle se prend au jeu de la star xD_

 _Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour une prochaine histoire, plus longue et moins légère cette fois-ci. Je ferais peut-être un petit bonus pour celle-ci aussi, dites-moi si ça vous intéresserai._

 _Bye !_


End file.
